<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[尊←雅] 花吐症 by kishitaorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782716">[尊←雅] 花吐症</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin'>kishitaorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HiGH&amp;LOW (Movies), HiGH&amp;LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Takeru/Amamiya Masaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[尊←雅] 花吐症</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>。High &amp; Low，雨宮尊龍&lt;-雨宮雅貴<br/>。不是糖<br/>。一句話廣Smo</p><p> </p><p>從吐出第一片紫色花瓣的那刻開始，雨宮雅貴就已經看到了死神那模糊的身影。</p><p>他染上了花吐症，一種只消得到一個吻就可以痊癒的，幾乎像玩笑般的病症。<br/>當這種病症漸漸被人所熟知，當症狀清晰地擺放到面前，沒有人會吝於賜下這救命的一吻。<br/>雅貴也不是第一次面對花吐症，雖然上次得病的是他那個不可靠的弟弟——那時可是他第一次知道他那很受女性歡迎的弟弟竟然一直暗戀著無名街的老大至得病的地步。</p><p>不過他能有最好的結果，而自己則似乎是沒那麼好運。<br/>明明就有好好地避開所有感染的可能性，沒想到卻終究還是因為事故而敗於心因。</p><p>雅貴把吐出的花瓣保存在玻璃樽之中，然後塞進了帶鎖的抽屜。<br/>倒不是說是甚麼要保留暗戀的情懷這種浪漫的想法，雅貴這麼做純粹只是避免同住的廣斗太早發現自己染上了病。<br/>不管是坦白自己暗戀的對象，還是會被廣斗押著向每一個認識的人討吻，雅貴都顯然無法想像。</p><p>終究還是會暴露的，但能拖一天是一天吧。</p><p>「對象是誰？」<br/>當一朵完整的桔梗花隨著咳嗽而落到桌面，面對廣斗的疑問，輕巧地回以了『你猜』的雅貴，捏著花，只覺得它還真是和自己太過相襯。<br/>「雖然難得你關心我不過這次我會自己解決的。」<br/>總而言之先哄走了弟弟，雅貴收拾著桌子上那些零落的桔梗花，慶幸廣斗並沒有記住他自己那時吐花的情況。<br/>他未能察覺到，這已經是晚期的徵兆。</p><p>死神已經近得連五官的清晰可見。<br/>而這卻偏代表他離自己所暗戀的對象越來越近。</p><p>隨著日子過去，咳嗽也變得益發嚴重。<br/>連說話都變得困難的雅貴，好不容易才阻止了廣斗那個把他押著湊向每個認識的人這種預想中的舉動。<br/>他附到了雨宮家將被餘下的最後一人耳邊，向他闡明了雨貴雅貴心裡的那位，是一個已死之人。<br/>至於名字，則是他將要帶入墳墓當中的伴手禮。</p><p>正如雨宮家其他人離開時一樣，那天也他最討厭的雨天。<br/>「記得要把我葬進雨宮家的墓裡，不可以亂抛。」<br/>「要死就安靜去死。」<br/>「廣斗，對哥哥的溫柔呢？」<br/>難得的對話再次被中斷，已然失去了氣力的雅貴，只能讓那紫色的花積滿在喉嚨之中。<br/>他閉上了雙眼，任由死神冰冷的鐮刀收割了自己的靈魂。</p><p>——至少我可以來見你了，大哥。</p><p>桔梗：永恒的愛／無望的愛</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>